Deviled Egg
Deviled Egg is a Heavyweight robot built by Obtanium Works that competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery. It was a gold, circular, invertible, steampunk themed robot armed with a spinning drum. Prior to competing in BattleBots, Deviled Egg competed in Robogames 2017 where it was guest driven by Lisa Winter. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Deviled Egg's first match was against Boris Badenov . This match started with Deviled Egg slowly spinning up, Boris Badenov then rammed it, disabling one of its own claws in the process. Boris Badenov then turned around, and slammed Deviled Egg into the wall full speed. Deviled Egg got away, and Boris Badenov gave chase as Deviled Egg tried to spin up. However the relentless pounding from Boris Badenov had taken its toll, and Deviled Egg's weapon was now dead in the water. Boris Badenov then got under Deviled Egg again, and rammed it into the wall again, nearly slamming it out of the arena. This slam did some severe damage as Deviled Egg was now having trouble driving straight. Borris Badenov took advantage of this, and slammed it around some more before slamming it into the wall where it got stuck. Deviled Egg was then counted out with 54 seconds remaining on the clock. This put Deviled Egg into the loser's bracket where after recieving a bye, it faced Mouse, this match started with Deviled Egg attempting, and failing to spin up. This immediate weapon issue allowed Mouse to get underneath, and lift Deviled Egg with its flipping weapon. Mouse then attempted another flip, but missed, and got its flipper stuck in the upright position, and promptly used this to clamp down on the barely spinning drum of Deviled Egg. On top of this Deviled Egg was also having issues getting its wheels to contact the ground. Now severely crippled, and with Mouse's wide turning circle, both robots bumped into each other until less than a minute was left on the clock. At that point Mouse clamped down on Deviled Egg, and attempted to ram it into the wall, however Deviled Egg escaped, but promptly started emitting smoke as time ran out. Unsurprisingly the judges ruled the match 19-14 in favor of Mouse meaning that Deviled Egg was eliminated from the competition. Battlebots Season 8 Deviled Egg's first match in BattleBots was against Sharkorpion and Kraken in a Science Channel exclusive rumble.The rumble began slowly with none of the robots making contact with each other. Once Kraken started grappling with Sharkoprion, Deviled Egg attacked Kraken's tire and left Kraken without drive on one side. Unfortunately, Deviled Egg was hit by Sharkoprion and flipped over where its wheels were unable to touch the floor due to the damage to the rear armor high-centering the robot. Deviled Egg remained that way for the remainder of the rumble and ultimately lost to Sharkoprion by KO. Deviled Egg's next match was in a rumble with Axe Backwards and Basilisk. The rumble started out rather poorly for Deviled Egg as they were taking punishment from Axe Backwards' spinning drum. They pressed on but were mostly trying to outmaneuver their opponents and managed to get some sparks on Basilisk with the drum. When Basilisk seemed to become motionless, Deviled Egg became the prime target of Axe Backwards but continued to attack anyway. Basilisk got going again so Deviled Egg made it a target once more, delivering more sparks, this time on the side of Basilisk. Time ran out and the judges awarded a split 2-1 decision for Deviled Egg. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robogames competitors Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Battlebots Rumble winners Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots from California Category:Food Based Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors